


All You Need

by blueelvewithwings



Series: Spanking Sunday [49]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hand Spanking, Kissing, Leather glove spanking, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Non-Sexual Spanking, Otk spanking, Punishment, Service Dom, Spanking, Subspace, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: Leonard Snart has iced the Flash during their latest heist. As a punishment, Cisco locks him up in the pipeline. Len breaks out, of course, and sets out to punish Cisco in turn...





	All You Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChristineQuizMachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineQuizMachine/gifts).

> //So I saw ChristineQuizMachine mentioning in the Flarrowverse Shipyard server that they'd been hoping for me to write a ColdVibe spanking for a while... and well, you know me, I can't resist a challenge. I've never written ColdVibe before, and somehow now I vomited out 3k of lovey dovey floof for them. I changed a few aspects of the prompt, but I hope you'll like it, Christine!

In all honesty, he knew that Len felt sorry about the mishap, and that he‘d already apologized to Barry, and that Barry was more than fine again. But Cisco couldn‘t easily shake the image of his boyfriend icing his best friend right in the chest, leaving Cisco to scramble and activate the thermothreading before any serious harm could be done to Barry. Really, Cisco felt ready to rip Leonard Fucking Snart‘s head right off. Seeing Len look actually meek and concerned should have soothed him a little, but he was still fuming. Leonard knew how important Barry was to him, and how much shit Barry had to go through all the time, he should know better than to add to it.

And then there was a little thought in his mind, the little mean voice telling him that maybe, maybe if he stayed mad and pushed Len a bit more, pushed him right up to his breaking point, maybe he‘d finally cave and give Cisco what he‘d been longing for for so long now. Not that he‘d ever told Len as much, no. He‘d rather bury his desires with the rest of his emotions and wait for them to pile up with enough pressure that they‘d just explode out of him.

An hour later, he‘d managed to lure Len into the pipeline under the pretense of a good snogging session to make up again, and had then slammed a cell door into a stunned Len‘s face.

„Let‘s see if you get out of this one, Snart. You‘re staying in here until you thought about your behaviour and know how to change it next time“, he told him, and rolled his eyes when Len started to smirk. Of course the stupid bastard would take it as a challenge instead of the warning that it was. Cisco was still very angry at him and did not want him to get out, after all. Very much not. And well, if he was swaying his hips a little more than usual as he walked away from Len, well… no one had to know, really.

Once back in his lab, he set to work, pulling up some of the thermathreading of Barry‘s suit and trying to work out how to improve it. He‘d barely been in time today, after all, and he had to give it to Len, he‘d only iced him very lightly. So clearly, the thermathreading needed to work faster, and hotter, but not so hot that it‘d burn Barry directly.

After a while, he was so entranced in his work that he didn‘t even notice the door opening and closing, nor did he hear the steps behind him until a glove covered hand lay over his mouth, startling him.

„You really think I wouldn‘t get out of there, love?“ Len purred in his ear and reached out to take the pen out of Cisco‘s hand, placing it down on the desk. „It seems to me that someone has been a naughty boy, locking away his boyfriend like that.“

And oh, if that voice didn‘t do things to Cisco, make him melt into a puddle in Len‘s arms, ready to please him and ready to do whatever that sweet, sultry voice would ask of him.

„Mh, but maybe it was you who was naughty“, he weakly protested. He had to put up at least some kind of fight though, pretend that he was opposed to this. Otherwise it wouldn‘t be a punishment, right, if he didn‘t protest it?

Instead of just bending him down and going for it, though, Len actually pulled back and swivelled Cisco around on his chair so he was facing his boyfriend.

„I apologised to Barry, and you know I‘m not gonna do it again. I‘m sorry that happened, I did not mean to hurt Barry. You know I didn‘t.“ And yes, Cisco knew that, so he swallowed and then gave Len a nod.

„Alright. But can we talk about it later?“

„Later?“

„Yeah, you know… after you punish me for being a naughty boy that locks up his boyfriend in the pipeline…?“

Len actually chuckled at that, and then went ahead and pushed Cisco down on his worktable, leaving him with his pen pressing painfully into his chest.

„So you admit that you‘ve been a naughty boy then?“

Cisco squirmed a bit, putting up a token fight once more.

„I have no idea what you‘re talking about!“ He didn‘t need to tell Len that he was squirming in excitement more than actually trying to get away, right?

„Alright. I‘ll show you how naughty you‘ve been, boy. Safeword?“

„Liqorice“, Cisco told him, and confidently so. He wanted this, after all, and Len should get a move on and go ahead with it already.

„Okay. Liqorice it is. And I‘m going to spank you now, Cisco.“

„Yes!“ It was already out of his mouth before Cisco could keep it back and pretend to struggle, but he couldn‘t find it in himself to really care. He would finally get what he wanted, and that was all that counted. He raised his hips for Len as he swiftly pulled down his pants and underwear, exposing his skin to the cool air.

„Did you lock the door?“

There was a sharp slap to his ass, and he hissed in surprise, not having expected a sting like that just yet.

„What did you say there?“

Oh. Of course.

„Did you lock the door, Sir?“

„Good boy. And I did, of course. Only I get to see you like this, remember?“

And of course Cisco remembered, but like Len himself, Cisco also liked to double check everything and also second-guess everything.

„Now. Your cells are built very well, my Cisco. I needed twenty full minutes to get out of it. So for that, I‘m going to spank you for twenty minutes now. Is that clear?“

Twenty minutes. Twenty glorious minutes of getting his ass slapped sore by that delicious glove-covered hand. And god, maybe Len would make him kiss his hand better afterwards as well… Cisco found himself nodding much more enthusiastically than he should in that situation, and pushed his ass back into Len‘s hand so he would go ahead already.

And then, Len did start. It stung just the right way when his hand came down on Cisco‘s ass, leaving him gasping and squirming as he reveled in the feeling. And of course, before he could get too used to it, Len lay the next spank on top of it and then settled into a rhythm, always laying down the next spank just a tad before Cisco had recovered from the last one, never giving him the chance to catch a breath.

Cisco loved it. He loved it so much.

It was more than he‘d ever dreamed it would be, when he‘d lie in his bed and fantasize about his ass being turned red and redder, and sore enough that he couldn‘t sit anymore, or when he‘d stared at his computer entire nights long, watching videos and gifs of naughty boys being taken over the knee or over the desk by their Daddy or Teacher or the Police Man or whoever was in charge of them, watching their asses turn that wonderful red and longing, longing so much to have that experience for himself.

He and Len had been a thing for quite a while now, had been ever since Len had overheard Cisco saying that yes, kissing Lisa had been great, but if he had to kiss one of the Snarts again he‘d hope it would be Len. Of course Len had insisted that Cisco absolutely had to kiss another Snart, and then pushed him into the wall and snogged the living daylights out of him.

And while Cisco would let Lisa Snart dom the hell out of him and fuck him into next week anytime, even her gorgeous, feline, dangerous beauty could not hold a candle to the wonder that was her brother Leonard. And if he‘d like Lisa to fuck him into next week, Len could go ahead and fuck him into the next century, please.

So ever since then, they‘d been a thing, had made out and every opportunity, and it had only taken three dates until Cisco had ended up with Len‘s cock in his mouth and said cock up his ass later that night, and he‘d never looked back.

Sex with Len was glorious, but a little too much on the vanilla side for Cisco. It took him a good two months to figure out how to ask his boyfriend to please tie him up in bed and talk dirty to him, to put a collar on him, to make him kneel and worship him and kiss his feet, and to explain that he liked walking around stuffed full with a plug that Len had put into him earlier that day, and that he sometimes liked wearing cock cages, and often liked wearing lingerie, and that he sometimes got off on calling his dom Daddy, but that he‘d absolutely break up with Len on the spot should be break out some diapers, and that… well, in other words, it took him a while to tell Len that he was, indeed, a subby sub who loved to sub.

And after that, it had taken another month for Len to warm up to the idea, to read up on some things, to figure out what he would be comfortable with and what not.

But then he went ahead and tied Cisco up in bed, and apparently seeing Cisco go wild and be more turned on than ever before by the simple fact that he‘d ben rendered helpless by a length of ribbon turned Len on in turn, and the sex that night had just been… indescribably good.

A couple of weeks later, Len had told him that he didn‘t actually get turned on by dominating Cisco, but by the fact that in doing so, he was pleasing Cisco, and making him happy. It took a little bit for Cisco to wrap his mind around the fact that apparently there was such a thing as a service dom, but now, he loved it. It made him feel weirdly safe, knowing that Len had no interest in truly pushing his boundaries and pushing him past what he could endure. Len wanted him happy, and Cisco was very happy in subspace, so that‘s where Len took him, with all the finesse that he had.

A harsh slap jolted Cisco out of his thoughts, drawing him back to the present, to his ass that was starting to get sore, and he wondered how much time had passed while he‘d been drifting off, slowly sinking into the subspace that he loved so much while thinking about his beloved Len and how great he was. Another slap fell down on his ass, making him wince at the sharp sting it caused. He almost felt a little sad that Len hadn‘t made him count the strikes, but well, he couldn‘t have everything all at once, could he?

„Ten minutes done, darling“, came Len‘s voice from behind him, and Cisco nodded in acknowledgement while also turning to hide his face in his arms. Now that he wasn‘t floating in his own thoughts anymore he could feel each end every one of the slaps, pushing him forward and pressing his hips into the edge of the desk and dragging his chest over the damn pen that was still stuck under it. But all that didn‘t matter when the next slap hit and Cisco could feel the pain and that gorgeous sting radiate through his backside, spreading there like the waves after a raindrop in still water. He could only imagine what his ass was looking like now, after having been worked by a leather glove for ten minutes already.

„Mh… thank you for spanking me“, he murmured, unsure if what he was saying was understandable or if he was getting too deep for that, but by the pleased tone of Len‘s response, he‘d understood at least a little of it. Cisco wasn‘t sure what Len‘s response even was, he couldn‘t hear it very well with his face pressed against his own arm and the table, but he was sure it wasn‘t a scolding. Nonetheless, the assault on his backside kept up, and Cisco had to close his eyes against the onslaught of sensations on his ass. There was that dull ache of the soreness settling in, but also the sharp sting of each new slap, of leather meeting skin, pushing in and then pulling away again. It was teetering of the edge of being too much, and yet Cisco never wanted to feel anything else, never wanted to stop being pushed into the table, feel his ass light up with the next slap just before the last one had died down and faded into the general soreness, never wanted his body to stop being moved in that rhythmical fashion, so nicely mind-numbing and soothing. Maybe it was strange to think of a spanking as soothing, but Cisco loved how it made his mind stop working, stop running in circles, always coming up with more problems, more solutions, and then even more problems that needed a solution again. Now, there was nothing but the pain in his ass and the tidal waves of stinging aches, accompanied by the noises of leather slapping on skin, and Cisco didn‘t think he‘d ever felt something that could draw him out of his mind just like that.

He opened his eyes again at some point, but didn‘t really see anything that was in front of him anymore. He could feel his lips pull themselves into a smile, grinning stupidly at nothing, but he was long beyond caring about that. He just felt so good, and so happily floaty, and it was the best state of mind to be in, in his opinion. In the end, he just closed his eyes again and gave himself over to the floaty feeling, letting himself drift in the sweet nothingness that was the soft, fluffy, cotton-filled feeling of being in subspace.

A few times, he could feel a sting that was just on the wrong side of pleasurable, and he thought that maybe he‘d emitted a protesting noise, but he couldn‘t be sure, really. He didn‘t care, either. Len always took such great care of him, and he would do so this time as well, he knew it.

He had no idea how long it took for the clouds of cotton to recede from his mind, how long he‘d been floating, high on his own submission, but when he came to enough to slowly blink his eyes open again, he found himself on the floor of his own lab, and the floof in front of his face could only mean that he was snuggled up in Len‘s parka.

For a moment, he wondered where Len was, if he left him alone, but before he could get far enough to be surprised, let alone panicked, he felt the strong arms around his waist, pulling him towards a broad, warm chest, and the slight puffs of breath in his hair. Len was there, then, and holding him. He was the sweetest, really.

„With me again, pup?“ Len murmured, and Cisco gave him a nod, tiredly snuggling back into his boyfriend.

„A little...“ That earned him a kiss on the cheek and a soft chuckle, and then Len shifted so he could raise one hand to gently pet Cisco‘s hair. Cisco always loved how Len would let him take his time to come out of subspace again, how he never hurried him and how he seemed to enjoy their post-scene snuggling just as much as Cisco did.

„You alright though?“

„Mh… more than. Loved that… love you.“

„Darling. And I love you, Cisco.“

Cisco turned his head just enough that Len could see his happy grin. He was the tiniest bit sad that he‘d missed the end of his own spanking, but he also loved how Len had managed to push him so deep down into subspace that he hadn‘t taken notice of anything anymore, and that he‘d let him float and recover and that he‘d made sure he‘d be comfortable. Nothing was more comfortable than Len‘s arms and Len‘s parka. Well, maybe their bed was, but only with Len in it.

„I had a great time… you did the whole twenty minutes?“ He was feeling a bit too tired to talk yet, but talking would make him more awake again, and he didn‘t actually want to drift off into a proper nap. He could do that later still, when they were home in their bed, and not on the floor of his lab.

„You were so out at eighteen that you couldn‘t have used your safeword anymore, so I stopped then. It was enough to turn you back into a very good boy anyway, I‘m sure.“

If Cisco hadn‘t already been head over heels in love with Len, this would have been the moment he‘d fallen for him, he was sure. Len was just the most considerate person, and the best boyfriend ever. Relaying as much to Len earned him another one of those deep, soft chuckles and a kiss to his lips.

„Yeah? Well, if I‘m that good… would you mind kissing my hand better?“

The hand that he held out to Cisco with the tiniest pout was about as red as Cisco imagined his ass to be, and Cisco took it easily and brought it to his lips, carefully starting to pepper it with kisses.

„We should put lotion on it“, he murmured in between kisses, and he could feel Len nod behind him.

„We should, when I put lotion on your butt later“, he replied and dropped a kiss on the shell of Cisco‘s ear. „It‘s burning a hole in my thighs as we speak.“

At that, Cisco deliberately wriggled his ass, pushing it back against Len‘s thighs despite the soreness of it, just to rile him up a little. „I‘d love some lotion on it later, you made it really sore.“

„Yeah, I did. But you deserved it, what with locking me up in the pipeline.“

„Yeah… yeah I did. But you deserved it too, you shot Barry, you idiot!“

There was a little bit of silence, and then a soft sigh. „Alright, I‘ll let you have this one. I deserved it too. I‘ll be more careful, I promise. No more shooting at Barry, or any others of the team. I know they‘re important to you and… they‘re my friends, too.“

With a groan, Cisco turned around, moving the fluff of the hood out of the way with his nose and his chin. Once he was facing Len he leaned in to capture his lips in a soft kiss.

„We both deserved it then. I love you, Lenny. Thank you for doing this for me.“

„I should spank you again for calling me that“, Len retorted, and gave Cisco‘s ass a very gentle slap.

„Mh, you love it when I call you that“, Cisco replied and went in for another kiss. Instead of an answer, Len simply stuck out his tongue at him and then pulled him in, effectively shutting him up for the next few minutes. And while Cisco normally always wanted to talk, he certainly was not complaining about this one. Very much not complaining, in fact.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sunday Funday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425085) by [ChristineQuizMachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineQuizMachine/pseuds/ChristineQuizMachine)


End file.
